A Wolf's Blue Moon
by Shade the Cat
Summary: AU: Werewolves on Mobius. Think sort of Twilight werewolf though. This will be SonicXShadow though. Don't complain. Still thinking of a plot. Working on it...


Hi, my name is Mandy. I'm a blue hedgehog. Now a lot of you are probably thinking that I sound like the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog. And you're right. In another world, I am Sonic. But this is an alternate universe, where Eggman was never born, and where Sonic is a girl named Mandy. First thing about me, Mandy is that, unlike most Sonics out there, I have no super speed. Oh sure, I can run faster than most humans or mobians, but I can't break the sound barrier, so don't even ask. It's kind of embarrassing when I found out about the multiverse. But that's another story. Anyway, other than a few details, Mobius is pretty much the same. It's peaceful, and the world doesn't need a hero like Sonic, so I just stay as Mandy. I go to school, I try to pay rent, and I worry about boys. Yep, a normal sixteen-year-old's life. Mobius here is completely normal. At least that's what I think. As you're about to read, things aren't always what they seem…

"All right class, good bye and have a good summer."

YES! It's finally summer! Amy and I can finally go on that trip to the beach she's been promising. How cool is it that her family is one of the richest in Station Square and that she's my best friend since forever? I really owe her one.

Amy: "Mandy!"

Mandy: "What's up, Amy?"

Amy: "There's going to be a party at Matt's house! And we're invited!"

Mandy: "No way! He's that cute, white, lion that every girl has there eye one, right!"

Amy: "Of course! He's invited the whole school! It's at the park. Be there by 9:00."

Mandy: "The park…? You sure?"

Amy: "Yeah, what's wrong?"

Mandy: "I have to pass through some tough parts of the city to get there…"

Amy: "No worries. You'll be fine. If you get in trouble you can just run. You can out run almost anyone."

Mandy: "Yeah, you're right. I'll be fine."

Amy: "Right! Now if you'll excuse me I have to go home, and get ready."

Mandy: "Bye Amy, see you tonight."

Amy: "Same to you."

Oh boy! A party! This is going to be so much fun! I grabbed my backpack and ran back to my apartment to get ready. My apartment isn't that big, but it's good enough for one person. Sometimes I enjoy the privacy of living alone. Oh, who am I kidding? I love company. After picking out and putting on a pair of jeans, a white tank top, and a green jacket, I sat down to read a book and waste some time for a bit. I was so captured by the book that I didn't notice a pair of red eyes watching me.

A knock at my door, however, broke my trance. A glance at my clock told me that it was half past eight. Opening the door reviled an angry Amy. Oh, boy…

Amy: "Mandy! Where were you!? I called your house five times by now!"

Mandy: "I was reading The Story of King Arthur. You know what happens when I read a good book…"

Amy: "Still no excuse. Now, come on! We're going to be late!"

Mandy: "Coming…"

Exiting the building I started to feel watched.

Mandy: "Hey, Amy. Do you feel like someone is watching you?"

Amy: "You're imagining things. Now hurry up!"

Without another word she started pulling me along. Knowing how useless it was to argue, I followed.

*After the party.*

The party was a ton of fun. Amy had gone of with some guy she was crushing on, lucky her, leaving me to walk home, alone. Typical of her. Walking though one of the alleys, I started to get the same feeling of being watched. I tried to ignore it, but it continued. I knew I was probably imagining it like Amy said. I had nearly convinced myself when a growl sounded from the alley's shadows. Whipping around I found myself staring at ice blue eyes. The owner of the eyes slowly walked out of the shadows. The owner of the eyes was a wolf. Not the Mobian kind, but the feral kind. The wolf's fur was a dark, almost grey, green. His blue eyes stared at me with what could be described as cold amusement. I felt frozen where I stood. Our eyes were locked on to each other's. Somehow I got the feeling I wouldn't be leaving this alley alive… But fear has never stopped me before. Breaking the spell, I ran for it. I can tell the wolf was taken by surprise since it hesitated before chasing me. The wolf was just as fast as I was, if not more. The gap was only caused by his hesitation, but if I could make it last I might make it home. I am so lucky hedgehogs naturally have a lot of endurance. I had could almost see my building when something tackled me from the side. The force knocked me in to another alley. Looking up, I found my second attacker to be a black wolf with green-grey streaks. His reptilian green eyes looked at me with the same cold amusement of the first. I tried to get from underneath, but the black one had me firmly pinned under his weight. I was going to try struggling a bit more, but my plans were put on hold when the black wolf bit my shoulder. The bite wasn't normal; it felt like the wolf had some sort of venom. The bite started burning, making me scream out. Pretty soon the pain was all over my body. It hurt so much I couldn't cry out anymore, but I was fighting unconsciousness. All of a sudden I heard an angry howl and the weight of the wolf was gone. I could hear what sounded like a scuffle, angry growls, and then two wolves running out of the alley. By now I was on the edge of consciousness. The last things I could make out were ruby eyes and someone carrying me bridal style. After that I blacked out.


End file.
